


Plenty of Time

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, the less than cuddly version of Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Crowley comes to collect on a deal you made.





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 666 Follower / Halloween Celebration on Tumblr (@thewhiterabbit42). The request was:
> 
> Character: Crowley  
> Prompt: “You will discover that when the mood takes me… I can be quite generous.” - Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975)  
> Sensory: Touch

You always thought there would be more time.  

 

You’d known the moment the knife had sunk into your flesh the wound would be fatal if you didn’t get help soon, and it was no different when you saw those bullets rip through your friend’s torso.  Except in Sam’s case, you couldn’t carry his giant frame to help as he’d been able to do with you.  

 

All you could do was watch, helpless, as his blood seeped out.  All over you.  All over himself.  Between the cracks in the floorboard.  .  

 

You had been desperate.  He couldn’t die.  Not here.  Not after everything he’d done for you.  Not when there was so much of his life left in front of him.    

 

_ Help… someone.   _ **_Anyone_ ** **.**

 

The voice that had responded from the shadows had sent shivers down your spine, much the same as it did now.  

 

“Hello, Darling…”

 

This time you nearly jumped, your body immediately on alert as you spun around to face your guest.

 

“Have you not been expecting me?”  He inquired, taking note of your features.  

 

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” You demanded, your surprise immediately melting beneath the surge of anger that followed. 

 

Crowley had warned you he’d be swinging by to collect his payment sooner rather than later.  For two weeks you had waited, your nerves unravelling with each day that passed, and now that he was there, you felt everything converge in a conflicting combination of hot and cold, the flames of your ire licking higher even as everything in your system froze the moment you met his stare.  

 

“Relax, kitten.  I’m not going to bite…  _ yet _ .”  

 

Your heart stuttered as he flashed you a devastating and devious grin and you were reminded of your weakness when it came to him.  He’d always been intriguing, with his charm and cleverness that separated him from most demons you’d ever encountered.  He was controlled, calculating, and downright terrifying in that he was far more intelligent than your average enemy.  He was dangerous and enigmatic, and you found yourself inexplicably drawn to him.  

 

Now, however, you were simply pissed because you’d let him back you into a corner.  

“Is that what you call it?” He tsked. “From where I was standing it seemed like the deal of the century.” 

 

His smooth voice caressed over your senses, as he began to do a slow stalk around you.  “There’s not many people I bother striking deals with for anything less than their soul.”

He leaned closer as he passed behind you, the chills that raced down your back a stark contrast to the hot breath that ruffled across your hair.  

 

“Though things were a little rushed when we made the arrangement…” His fingertips trailed along the top of your shoulders, starting on one side and slowly inching all the way across to the other.  “Perhaps you need a reminder as to what we agreed upon?”

 

“I’m well aware,” you snapped resisting the urge to turn and glare at him as he moved back into your sidevision.  

 

He chuckled, his hand fluttering over the strap of your tank top as he moved around into your line of sight. A solitary fingertip found your collarbone, and you forced yourself to remain still as it teased along the length of it.

 

“Still, with these arrangements in particular, I prefer there not to be any surprises.  At least not  _ before  _ we begin,” his eyes fixed on you intently, his finger moving up the hollow of your throat before stopping beneath your chin where he applied just enough pressure to get his point across.  “So I’ll ask you one more time: do you understand the terms of your contract?”

 

You swallowed, your mouth suddenly dry.  The bastard was going to make you say it.  It was one thing to know and accept it, but completely another to have to admit it out loud.

 

“My body is yours for seven years to do with what you will.”  Color flared in your cheeks, though your pride did its best to wrestle your shame into submission.  Deep down you knew you had done the right thing.  You wouldn’t even have seven years to bargain away if it hadn’t been for Sam.  You’d owed him.  

 

And now, you owed Crowley.

 

“Such loyalty is rare these days,” he mused, his thumb coming up to trace along your bottom lip.  A thrill raced through you even as you resisted the urge to bite him.

 

He drew his hand back entirely, a contract suddenly appearing in it.  His other hand unrolled the bottom, revealing a section in the middle for your inspection.

 

“I’d like to draw attention to the fine print since I know you didn’t get a chance to read it, what with Moose making quite a mess out of the place,” he said dryly, though any levity was overshadowed by the business-like seriousness that overtook his features.  “Your body may be mine, but it is not mine to destroy.  Any damage I may inflict can only be temporary and shall not leave any lasting marks.”

 

That was surprising, not to mention awfully decent of him.  Perhaps you had misjudged him and he wasn’t as horrible as you thought.  

 

“Full disclosure: I don’t break my toys because otherwise then nobody would lend me them to me, which would be bad for business, and I  _ am  _ horrible, kitten.  Don’t ever forget that, because while I may add this clause to our agreement, what you don’t realize is that I have a number of reapers in my employ who are more than capable of putting bodies back just the way they were, so technically, I can still do with them as I please.”

 

You swallowed, doing your best to clear your mind since he was obviously reading everything in it, but you couldn’t stop your thoughts from racing.  Was it just a bluff?  Someone in his position would have to have a certain level of bravado to maintain respect.  

 

The darkness beneath his stare suggested he was more than capable, but you would like to think that didn’t necessarily make him the monster he would have you believe he was.

 

His lips twisted mockingly.  “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  The paper disappeared once more from his hands.  “And just so we’re clear: there is no breaking this contract.  You are mine for the next 6 years and 351 days, regardless of what you think or feel.”

 

You imagined most people would regret such an impulsive decision, but you couldn’t, even with him standing there, his eyes clearly undressing you as they raked down your form.  You had no problem staying angry, however.  That sentiment could at least keep you afloat in a sea of uncertainties and contradicting emotions.

 

He reached up, cupping the side of your face as he smiled, clearly amused  “Anger I can work with,” his hand continued forward, fingers weaving through your hair.   “Though really there are two ways we can do this.”  

 

They suddenly curled into a fist, trapping strands tightly within it.  He grabbed you harshly by the waist before slamming you up against the wall, pulling you by the hair at the last second to keep your face from smashing against it.  He stepped up behind you, close enough so you could feel his presence looming over you.

 

“You can be just another piece of meat for me to use,”  he rasped, before relaxing his grip and lightly massaging the parts of your scalp that still stung, “Or we can make this mutually beneficial.”

 

You held back a skeptical snort, unsure of how this could ever benefit anyone other than him.  

 

**“You will discover that when the mood takes me… I can be quite generous,”** he promised as his hand moved from its spot at your waist to skim along your stomach.  “I’d much rather hear you scream my name than simply  _ scream _ .”  

 

A shudder rippled through you and you weren’t sure if it was from the way his mouth grazed over your ear upon the second statement, or the implication that ran beneath his words.   What unnerved you more was you weren’t certain it was a wholly unpleasant reaction.

 

His tongue snaked out, tracing a similar path his mouth had just taken and a wave of goosebumps broke out across your skin.  Your breath hitched as both his hand and lips moved lower, his fingers slipping beneath the band of your jeans as he went to work alternating kisses with bites along the side of your neck.  His tongue was never far behind, always mindful to soothe any discomfort he left behind.  

 

You knew exactly what he was doing, and only part of it had anything to do with seduction.  He was laying claim to what was now his, marking you so others would know you were now taken.  That was the least of your worries, however, as that hand of his moved lower, fingertips lightly dancing across the top of your mound.

 

“Crowley…” 

 

There was a clear warning within your tone to slow down, yet he stretched lower still.  The sensation that sparked when he brushed over your clit cut off any further protest.  You let out a yelp, your hips unintentionally jerking back against his as a jolt of electricity had your nerve endings singing with absolute bliss before fading just as quickly.  

 

“What the fuck was that?”  You breathed, your legs shifting impatiently with how much your body already craved more.  

 

“You think those high and mighty choir boys are the only ones with tricks up their sleeve?”  Pride touched his words in a way you’d never heard before.  “The only caveat of this one is I have to be touching you.”  

 

He let out another pulse and you moaned as your knees almost buckled beneath you.  

 

“Would you like me to continue or should I  _ slow down _ as you originally wanted?”  He teased, his tone almost mocking.  

 

“Fuck you,” you growled, though this time when you pressed back against him, there was nothing unintentional about it. 

 

“Believe me, kitten, we have plenty of time for that,” he grinned.

 


End file.
